Das Bauernopfer
by Caligo Corvus
Summary: Severus Snape sitzt in einer Zelle Askabans und wartet mit scheinbar stoischer Ruhe auf seine Hinrichtung. Als Draco auftaucht, wirbelt dieser einige Emotionen auf... [sorry: no romance, no slash, but challenge winner 'g']


_30.07.2006_

**Rating**: PG13 (für Thema und Sprache)

**Disclaimer**: Ich habe mir Orte und Charaktere von J.K. Rowling ausgeliehen und verdiene damit kein Geld.

* * *

**Das Bauernopfer**

von Caligo Corvus

Das triste Grau, das durch das schmale, vergitterte Fenster drang, war zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit gleich. Es war ein neblig waberndes Etwas, das wie eine undurchdringliche Glocke über Askaban gestülpt war. Der Tagesprophet hatte berichtet, dass der Ministeriumszauber, der die Gefängnisinsel umhüllte, den Blick auf Sonne und Mond verhinderte, mit dem Ziel den Sträflingen Lebensfreude und Zuversicht zu mindern – ganz in der Tradition der Dementoren. Was der Zauber jedoch ebenfalls bewirkte, war den inhaftierten Hexen und Zauberern jegliches Gefühl für Zeit zu nehmen. Das machte es für die Gefängnisinsassen schwer abzuschätzen, welche Stunde geschlagen hatte oder besser gesagt, ob _ihre_ Stunde geschlagen hatte. Während sich die Einen an die Tatsache klammerten, dass ihre Haftzeit irgendwann vorbei sein würde, bangten die Anderen ihrer Hinrichtung entgegen. Wenngleich sie alle warteten, so war das fehlende Zeitgefühl besonders für die Verurteilten im Todestrakt eine nervenaufreibende Tortur, denn das Einzige, was auf sie wartete war der Tod.

Severus Snape vernahm das knirschende Geräusch, das immer dann erklang, wenn jemand den rostigen Riegel seiner Zellentür zurückschob. Dies geschah mehrmals am Tag, es war also kein Grund, den Blick vom Tisch abzuwenden, schließlich hatte er sich gerade Schach geboten. Selbst, wenn es der Scharfrichter sein sollte, so wäre sicherlich noch die Zeit, einen letzten Zug zu machen. Also blieb er unbeirrt auf dem klapprigen Holzstuhl sitzen und dachte nach.

Erst als derjenige, der eingetreten war kein Wort sprach und statt Essensgeruch etwas anderes in der Luft schwebte, ließ ihn die Neugier aufblicken. Zu seiner Überraschung stand vor der Tür, die sich soeben krachend schloss, ein Besucher, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte, beziehungsweise nicht mehr.

„Draco." Er verfluchte innerlich seine Stimme, die rau klang, weil er lange nicht gesprochen hatte. Der blonde, junge Mann starrte ihn sprachlos an, als wäre sein Hals ebenso trocken. Der Gehstock auf den er sich stützte, erinnerte Snape an dessen Vater, Lucius. Nach kurzem Zögern fand sein Besucher schließlich ein paar Worte.

„Sie haben mich wieder zusammengeflickt. Das Bein braucht noch ein wenig Übung, aber sonst ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Er sah zu Boden als beschäme es ihn, über seinen Gesundheitszustand zu sprechen. Vielleicht, so dachte Snape, empfand er es schlichtweg als makaber, über Leben zu sprechen, während er einem Todgeweihten gegenüber stand.

Snape musterte ihn aufmerksam von Kopf bis Fuß. Der junge Malfoy war ein wenig bleich, aber das lag wohl eher in der Familie, ansonsten schien er, wenngleich er nicht glücklich aussah, tatsächlich wieder geheilt zu sein. Die Erinnerung an den letzten Anblick des Jungen ließ ihn innerlich erschauern. Nach geraumer Zeit ihrer gemeinsamen Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord hatten einige Todesser sie aufgespürt. Draco war in ihre Falle gelaufen und... Er schob den Gedanken von sich - wie er alles von sich schob, was ihn innerlich berühren konnte.

Wenn der Junge hier war, um ihm zu danken, dann reichte es zu wissen, dass er wieder auf den Beinen war. Worte der Dankbarkeit waren nicht nötig. Er hatte geschworen, ihn zu schützen und das hatte er getan. Wenn Draco jedoch hier war, weil er sein Mitgefühl hinsichtlich seiner Verurteilung kundtun wollte, wie die - wenngleich wenigen - anderen Besucher, dann wollte er es nicht hören. Daran hatte er keinen Bedarf. Während er versuchte, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass er sein Leben verwirkt hatte, waren seine Besucher dazu nicht bereit. Warum hatten die Anderen Angst vor dem Tod, obwohl _er_ derjenige war, der hingerichtet werden sollte? Warum sollte _er_ Trost spenden, wenn es _sein Leben_ war, um das es hier ging? Die Schwäche der Anderen machte es ihm nicht leichter, Tag für Tag auf die Urteilsvollstreckung zu warten. Die Entscheidung des Wizengamots war endgültig, es wäre verschwendete Energie, auf etwas zu hoffen, das nicht eintreten würde.

Snape wünschte sich im Stillen, dass Draco kein heuchlerisches Gefasel des Mitleids hervorwürgen würde. Die Aufrichtigkeit des jungen Mannes ihm gegenüber, war etwas, was er an ihm schätzte und er wollte sie nicht schmelzen sehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, das würde sein Weltbild ein wenig aus den Fugen werfen und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie...", begann Draco zögerlich, aber Snape unterbrach ihn. Warum nicht diesen Besuch genießen und das unangenehme Gespräch ein wenig hinauszögern? „Wie ich sehe, regnet es draußen?" Mit seinem schmalen Zeigefinger deutete Snape auf die von Regentropfen übersäte Kleidung, während er um Draco herum schritt. Als er sich hinter ihm befand, atmete er vorsichtig den feuchten Geruch der Kleidung ein. Der Blondschopf würde seine geschlossenen Augen nicht sehen können, als er sich im Geiste vorstellte, wie er sein Gesicht dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel entgegen reckte, um das kühle Nass auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Doch das waren Erinnerungen, nichts als Erinnerungen.

Sichtlich erstaunt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel und das Gebahren seines ehemaligen Lehrers, räusperte sich Draco. „Chrm, es war nur ein überraschendes Sommergewitter. Es wird vermutlich nicht lange anhalten."

„Wann haben sie dich aus dem St. Mungos entlassen?"

„Am Sechzehnten, vorgestern." Leicht empört ergänzte er, „ich musste mir erst eine Genehmigung besorgen, um Sie sehen zu dürfen."

Heute ist also tatsächlich der Achtzehnte, dachte Snape, dann war seine innere Uhr doch noch einigermaßen intakt. „Wie spät ist es?" Den Burschen mit Fragen zu bombardieren, schien ihm im Moment der einzige Weg zu sein, das Gespräch zu kontrollieren und damit von einem gewissen Thema abzulenken.

„Es ist 10:13 Uhr."

Während Draco mit seiner Taschenuhr hantierte, hatte Snape eine Idee und setzte sich wieder an den hölzernen Tisch. Als Draco aufblickte, sah er ihn an, als hätte er sich auf den Stuhl appariert. Snape schmunzelte leicht in sich hinein, amüsiert darüber, dass er noch immer fähig war, sich einem Schüler unbemerkt zu nähern, beziehungsweise sich von ihm zu entfernen. Vielleicht hätte er das auf einem Bewerbungsschreiben für Durmstrang angeben können – wenn alles ein wenig anders gelaufen wäre.

„Ich..." setzte Draco zögerlich an und trat behutsam näher. Offenbar war dem jungen Mann das Gespräch genauso unangenehm wie ihm. „Setz dich." Er gestikulierte Draco mit beiden Händen, ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen und deutete dann mit einem fragenden Blick auf das Schachspiel vor ihm. Der junge Slytherin blickte verwundert drein, vielleicht zweifelte er sogar für einige Sekunden an dem Verstand seines ehemaligen Lehrers – was Snape ihm nach seinem bisherigen Verhalten nicht verübeln konnte - doch dann erkannte er es offenbar.

Das Schachspiel vor seiner Nase, war nicht mit einem üblichen Zaubererschach zu vergleichen. Es gab nicht einmal ein Brett. Ein Gitternetz von acht mal acht Quadraten war in den Tisch geritzt worden, Kreuze markierten die dunklen Felder und die Figuren glichen eher flachen Steinen, sie unterschieden sich lediglich dadurch, dass eine Rune kennzeichnete, welche Figur sie symbolisierten.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich dir keine handgeschnitzten Figuren aus Einhornhorn und Ebenholz anbieten kann, wir müssen wohl mit diesem archaischen Modell Vorlieb nehmen." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten lediglich, doch Draco erkannte die ihm eigene Geste des Humors und sah ihn nun nicht mehr derart verwirrt an.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte Snape die Runensteine auf ihre Ausgangspositionen gelegt. Dann sah er wieder auf. Draco saß ihm bereits gegenüber, der Gehstock lehnte an der Wand.

„Du spielst doch noch Schach?" „Ja, aber..." Snape unterbrach seinen Besucher erneut. „Weiß beginnt." Doch Draco schien verstanden zu haben, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Gespräch war. Er überlegte kurz und zog dann seinen Königsbauern zwei Felder vor. Snape reagierte fast ohne zu zögern mit einem Springer. Nach der Eröffnung ließen sie sich immer mehr Zeit, ehe sie eine ihrer Figuren setzten. So spielten sie schweigend einige Züge. Stille breitete sich über den kargen Raum aus, die nur gelegentlich durch das kratzende Geräusch des Setzens einer Figur durchbrochen wurde. Doch die Anspannung der beiden Spieler war nicht der Zwanglosigkeit eines Spiels gewichen.

„Professor Snape, wa..."

„Ich habe dir schon mehr als einmal gesagt, dass ich kein Lehrer mehr bin", grummelte er missmutig, jedoch ohne laut zu werden.

„Sir?"

„Draco,...", er fing den nervösen Blick des Jungen ein. Nun, ja, dies war wohl der richtige Moment dafür... „Nenn mich Severus."

„Severus." Es klang, als müsse sein ehemaliger Schüler testen, ob der Name über seine Lippen wollte. Snape nickte versichernd.

Er hatte es satt, stets gegen sich selbst zu gewinnen – oder zu verlieren, wie auch immer man es sah. Das Schachspiel war hier in Askaban nahezu seine einzige Beschäftigung. Wenn er eine anständige Partie wollte, dann musste er den jungen Malfoy zu Wort kommen lassen und dieses Gespräch hinter sich bringen.

Er war ein wenig überrascht, als Draco etwas anderes ansprach, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken und gab vor, die Stellung der Schachfiguren zu überdenken.

„Warum hast _du_ mich nach der Uhrzeit gefragt?" Snape sah nicht auf, als er antwortete. „Sieh aus dem Fenster. So ist es jetzt, so war es vor Stunden und so wird es in Stunden sein. Offenbar hat das Ministerium ein Faible für das graue britische Wetter und wollte es auf Askaban verewigen. Nur, dass es dadurch hier auf der Insel kein Wetter mehr in dem Sinne gibt." Draco starrte aus dem Fenster und versuchte einige Sekunden lang irgendeine andere Nuance im Grau zu erkennen als grau. „Die Wärter machen sich einen Spaß daraus, das Essen zu unregelmäßigen Zeiten auszuteilen, so dass man sich an ihnen nicht orientieren kann. ...und wenn man lange genug hier drinnen ist, dann tickt die innere Uhr nach einem anderen Rhythmus." Snape bemerkte, dass sein letzter Satz ungewollt resigniert klang, aber vielleicht hatte es der Junge gar nicht bemerkt.

Snape setzte schließlich seine Figur und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie Draco seinen Blick zurück auf das Spiel richtete. Es war dem jungen Slytherin anzusehen, dass er sich zwar bemühte, aber mit den Gedanken nicht gänzlich bei der Sache war. Er zupfte sich am Ohrläppchen, bei ihm ein Anzeichen für Nervosität.

Ahnte er, dass ein Mitleidsbesuch nicht willkommen war? Oder gab es vielleicht einen ganz anderen Grund für seinen Besuch? Eine gewisse Neugier keimte in Snape auf. Nachdem er jedoch alle anfänglichen Versuche eines Gespräches im Keim erstickt hatte, ergab es keinen Sinn, nun eines erzwingen zu wollen, um herauszufinden, warum der Junge hier war. Also entschied er sich zu schweigen und Draco die Möglichkeit zu geben, selbst den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu bestimmen. Er würde ihn sagen lassen, was er sagen wollte, ganz gleich, was es war, und er würde auf seine Fragen antworten, ganz gleich wie sie lauteten.

Draco reichte mit der Hand nach seinem Läufer, zögerte kurz und schlug dann mit ihm einen schwarzen Bauern.

Als ob dieser Zug eine selbst gestellte Vorbedingung gewesen wäre, setzte Draco erneut zu einem Gespräch an. „Wie...". Obgleich es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, suchte der Junge den Augenkontakt. „Wie wird die Hinrichtung vollzogen?" Draco presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Schlitz zusammen und schien sich innerlich für die Antwort zu wappnen.

Es war nicht ganz die Frage, die Snape erwartet hatte, aber ihm kam der Verdacht auf, dass Draco auf diesem Weg versuchte, zum eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches zu kommen.Wenn es ihm half, auf welche Weise auch immer, dann sollte er seine Antwort bekommen.

„Du hast sicherlich bemerkt, wie warm der Boden ist?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab. „In den Katakomben, in denen früher die Dementoren gebrütet haben, hält das Ministerium jetzt die Drachen, die der Dunkle Lord für den Kampf ausbilden ließ. Ihr Atem tötet keine Ordensmitglieder und Aurore mehr, ihre Aufgabe besteht nun darin, Todesser hinzurichten."

„Das ist grausam, das ist... der blanke Hohn", zischte Draco verächtlich.

„So braucht das Ministerium sich nicht mit einem Unvergesslichen die weiße Weste zu beflecken. Sie müssen nur ein Häufchen Asche zusammenkehren." Er konnte sich diesen sarkastischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Dracos Nasenflügel bebten. An seinem trüben Blick erkannte Snape, dass er sich in seiner Phantasie die wildesten Bilder ausmalte. Doch dann fokussierten ihn seine Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder.

„Wie kannst du das so ruhig hinnehmen?" fragte ihn der junge Malfoy verständnislos.

„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig", gab er als lapidare Antwort. Sein mühsam erarbeiteter Panzer aus Hinnahme und Gleichgültigkeit ließ ihn ruhig bleiben, aber eben diese stoische Art schien Draco zu erzürnen.

„Es ist ungerecht, dass du sterben sollst."

„Es ist die Strafe dafür, dass ich getötet habe."

„Aber es war Krieg!", protestierte der junge Slytherin energisch.

„Ja, und ich stand auf der falschen Seite der Fronten."

„Du bist Mitglied des Phönixordens."

„Du vergisst, dass ich auch Todesser war."

„Aber doch als Spion des Ordens!"

„Rechtfertigt das meine Taten?"

„Ja, verdammt!" Aus Dracos Augen funkelte der jugendliche Zorn darüber, nicht verstanden zu werden. „Du hast mit deinen Informationen Leben gerettet."

„...nachdem ich anderes ausgelöscht habe."

„Du hattest keine andere Wahl, wenn du nicht aufliegen wolltest..." Der Blondschopf nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe von McGonagall erfahren, dass..."

„_Professor_ McGonagall. Draco. Vergiss nicht denjenigen Respekt zu zollen, die ihn verdienen." Snape wurde nicht laut, aber er sah Draco an, dass er verstand, wie ernst es ihm war. Minerva hatte dem Orden den Rücken zugewandt, - enttäuscht darüber, dass sie ein Mitglied im Stich ließen – und vor dem Wizengamot für ihn ausgesagt. Es war eher ein symbolischer Akt gewesen, er rechnete es ihr jedoch hoch an.

„Professor McGonagall hat mir erzählt, dass das Wizengamot kein Interesse daran hatte, auf meine Aussage zu warten, bis ich aus dem St. Mungos entlassen werde."

„Deine Aussage hätte keinen Unterschied bewirkt."

„Aber ich hätte ihnen sagen können, wie..."

„Du verstehst nicht, Draco. Keine Aussage hätte das Urteil anders lauten lassen." Snape zog die Stirn kraus, er dachte einen kurzen Augenblick nach, während Draco ihn um eine Antwort bittend ansah.

„Siehst du diesen Läufer hier?" Er deutete auf das Schachspiel. „Du hast mit ihm einen Bauern geschlagen, du hast jedoch übersehen, dass ich dir dadurch nun mit meinem Springer Schach bieten kann. Das nennt man Bauernopfer." Er nahm die Figur vom Spielfeldrand auf und deutete auf sich. „Für das Ministerium bin ich nur ein solches Bauernopfer, Draco. Dieses Mal wollen sie alle Todesser aus dem Spiel nehmen, selbst jene, die aussagen, den Befehlen des Dunklen Lords unter dem Imperius gefolgt zu sein." „Aber sie sind unschuldig!" „Zu viele Hexen und Zauberer haben nach dem ersten Untergang des Dunklen Lords behauptet, dass sie unter dem Imperius standen – und damit gelogen. Denk an deinen Vater... Warum sollte das Ministerium also Spione verschonen, die sogar zugeben, für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet zu haben?"

Draco kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, sein Zorn wich Nachdenklichkeit. Es verstrichen einige stille Sekunden, ehe der junge Mann leise sprach. „Aber welchen Sinn macht es, jemanden zu töten, der getötet hat, nur um zu zeigen, dass Töten falsch ist?" Snape zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Vielleicht ist es der Versuch mit den Todessern auch die Angst auszumerzen, die Angst vor einem erneuten Aufstieg der dunklen Mächte." Er stellt die Bauernfigur ab und mied Dracos Blick. Wie sollte er die Logik in der Vorgehensweise des Ministeriums begründen, wenn er selbst keine darin sah?

„Aber du bist Mitglied des Ordens", wiederholte Draco als wäre das alles, was es zu sagen gab, um die Unschuld seines ehemaligen Lehrers zu bezeugen.

„Der Orden ist zerfallen, er existiert nicht mehr." Es war kaum mehr als ein Murmeln.

Dracos Blick wanderte wie wild durch die Zelle, er schüttelte seinen Kopf als führe er einen inneren Disput. Offenbar brachte sie diese Diskussion immer näher an den Kern der Sache.

Mit einem energischen Ruck stand Draco auf und ging unruhig ein paar Schritte umher. Als er seine Stirn an das Gemäuern lehnte, kam er ein wenig zur Ruhe. Snape hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und sich ihm auf eine Distanz genähert, die er für unaufdringlich hielt.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", brach es aus Draco heraus. Dumbledores Tod. Die Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord. Deine Gefangennahme durch die Aurore."

Snape schüttelte behaarlich den Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Wäre ich den Todessern nicht blindlings in die Falle gelaufen... Nur, weil du mich ins St. Mungos bringen musstest, haben die Aurore dich verhaften können."

„Früher oder später hätten sie mich sowieso gefunden. Wenn nicht die Einen, dann die Anderen. Ich hätte mich nicht ewig verstecken können."

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr, sie hätten dich nie geschnappt! Ich war dir ein Klotz am Bein." Dracos Kinn zitterte, er schien seinen ganzen Mut zu sammeln, ehe er erneut sprach. „Du hättest mich sterben lassen sollen!"

„Draco!" Es war das erste Mal, dass Snape laut wurde. Er sah den jungen Burschen scharf an. „Sag das nie wieder!"

„Aber ich bin schuld, dass du sterben wirst."

„Ich werde sterben, aber es ist nicht deine Schuld. Sieh mich an, Draco! Es ist nicht deine Schuld, hörst du?!"

Draco nickte widerwillig.

Nachdenkliche Stille kehrte ein.

„Aber wie kann ich je wiedergutmachen, was du für mich getan hast?"

„Mir hat man auch einmal eine zweite Chance eingeräumt, nur stand sie von Anfang an auf wackligen Beinen. Ich hatte einen Fehler begangen, der nicht wiedergutzumachen war und mich letzten Endes hierher geführt hat." Er deutete mit den Händen auf die ihn umgebende Zelle. „Aber _du_ hast die Schwelle nicht überschritten, die ich in deinem Alter nicht einmal erkannt hatte, du hast dich nicht dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen und damit nicht der Versuchung der Macht nachgegeben." Er reichte Draco den Gehstock, da er wackelig auf den Beinen wirkte, nachdem er nicht mehr an der Wand lehnte. „Für mich ist der Weg hier zu Ende, aber du hast dein Leben noch vor dir. Begehe nicht die gleichen Fehler wie ich."

„Es ist noch nichts zu Ende!" Dracos verzweifelter Blick fiel auf das Schachspiel. „Du magst deinen Bauern geopfert haben, aber du hast mich nicht matt gesetzt. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich zu einem Haufen Asche verbrennen! Und Professor McGonagall hasst es genauso wie ich, dich hier drinnen zu sehen..."

„Ihre Besuchszeit ist um, verlassen Sie die Zelle", bellte eine körperlose Stimme und machte sich daran, die Tür zu öffnen. „Sie hat es dir nicht gesagt", Snape sprach seinen Gedanken laut aus. Draco warf einen hastigen Blick auf die Zellentür, die nun sperrangelweit geöffnet war. „Was?" Als er dennoch keine Anstalten machte, zu gehen, begann eine unsichtbare Kraft an ihm zu ziehen und ihn widerwillig zur Tür hinaus zu bugsieren. „Was hat sie mir nicht gesagt?", rief der junge Malfoy mit den Armen rudernd. Snape stand reglos inmitten seiner Zelle. Minerva hatte es also nicht übers Herz gebracht, es dem Jungen zu sagen. Aber wie konnte er es ihm beibringen, wenn sich Draco derart schuldig fühlte? Die Zellentür schloss sich geräuschvoll und brachte ihm die Endgültigkeit dieser Situation zu Bewusstsein. Der Junge sollte es von ihm erfahren, nicht von irgend einem Anderen. „Severus!?", brüllte Draco und klammerte sich an die Stäbe des Sichtschlitzes. Snape trat an die Tür und blickte ihn entschuldigend an. „Heute ist der Achtzehnte, heute ist der Tag meiner Hinrichtung."

.-°-.

* * *

Diese FF ist für die „Sommerloch-Challenge" in „Pixie's Tavern" (Yahoo!-Group) entstanden, die am 29. Mai 2006 ausgerufen wurde. Neben den üblichen Bedingungen (Severus Snape, H&C), bestanden die Vorgaben darin, dass in irgendeiner Form _Regen_ und _Drache_ enthalten sein musste und lediglich zwei Personen (körperlich) auftreten durften. Abgabetermin war der 31. Juli 2006. Von den fünf Geschichten, die an dieser Challenge teilgenommen haben, hat meine die meisten Stimmern erhalten. :-P 


End file.
